


The Tangled Web of a Black Widow

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abduction, Birth, Corona - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Hospital, I Got a Dream, Illness, Kidnapping, Rapunzel's crown, Set Yourself Free, Sickness, Spider Bite, Stealing, Suggested Pregancay Termnation, Suggested abortion, Sundrop - Freeform, frying pan, frying pan violence, tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: It's the summer of 2025. The little island nation of Corona is struck with terror when a spider bites pregnant 20 year old Arianna Corona, the Queen at Baron mansion. Lord Baron doesn't really care. His daughter, Staylon gets adopted by Gabriella Gothel and her daughter, Cassandra. Will life get back to normal? Or Corona be in the tangled web of a Black Widow forever? Read and find out!
Relationships: Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)/Original Female Character(s), Cassandra/Stalyan (Disney: Tangled), Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona (Disney)/Original Character(s), Queen Arianna of Corona/Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona/Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Staylon, Queen Arianna of Corona/The Baron, Rapunzel (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spider bite, child neglect, vivid descriptions of medical emergencies, suggested abortion, gun violence, kidnapping

The year was 2025 and 20 year old Arianna Corona was walking to her best friend's. house. She heard her phone beep. She pulled it out. She read: 

New text message from Staylon: 

The door’s unlocked. Com'on in! 

She quickly walked to the black mansion and opened the door. She went in to see a little eight year old girl with braided, red hair, wearing a dark red dress and pale skin. “Hi,” She quickly breathed, catching her breath, as she closed the door. “Want to come to my room?” Staylon questioned. “Yeah!” Arianna repiled. “Can you make it up those stairs?”. Staylon looked at Arianna's enlarged tummy. Arianna quickly put her hand on her stomach. She smiled as she felt something kick. “With a little help, I should be just fine.” She replied as she linked arms with Staylon. She put her phone in her pocket and made her way upstairs. 

After a while the three were upstairs. “Well, if it isn't the lady of the hour!” An albino woman with wavey hair wearing a white jacket and a green dress announced as she hugged Arianna. Arianna smiled. “Arianna come play Barbie with us!” A little eight year old girl with curly, black hair, pale skin, and green eyes wearing a green and purple dress begged, pulling her hand. Arianna giggled as she knelt down and picked up the Becky Barbie and set her in her wheelchair. She set her in the elevator in the dream house. Staylon snapped a picture. Arianna giggled. Little did they know, a spider was in the elevator. 

Arianna felt something pinch her finger. “Ow!” She exclaimed. “Are you okay?!” Cassandra questioned. Arianna went pale and fainted. The girls began to scream. 

Downstairs, Gabriella, Cassandra’s mother heard the girls. “What in the world is going on up there?” She wondered aloud. “Probably just causin’ a racket.” Baron grumbled. “I'll check.” Gabriella announced. She made her way upstairs. 

Gabriella saw Arianna's lifeless body laying on the floor. “FREDERIC, SOMETHING’S WRONG WITH ARI!” Gabriella screamed. Frederic rushed upstairs. “Oh My Gosh, I'll call!” He announced as he dialed 911.

* * *

A few minutes later, after the paramedics came and took Arianna and Frederic to the hospital, Staylon was in the Gothels’ preis. Baron had acted as he had no idea what happened. It turned out that the spider was his pet and he acted more sad when Gabriella smashed the spider than when Staylon walked out with her and Cassandra. Staylon was in the back seat, by Cassandra crossing her arms and legs and singing: “That's one less thing to worry about”. “Talking about your dad or the spider?” Cassandra questioned. “Maybe both.” Staylon repiled. Cassandra let out a small giggle. “Look, I had no idea that spider existed until a few minutes ago.” Staylon explained. Cassandra hugged her. The girls remained in that position all the way home. 

  
  


The next morning, Cassandra and Staylon were in Arianna's hospital room. The poor thing was bundled in blankets and was hooked up to so many tubes to keep her alive. Her ventilator was banaged on because it kept falling out. Cassandra was typing on the computer and Staylon was holding Arianna's hand. “Do you have a pic of the spider?” Cassandra asked. “I can check.” Staylon replied as she took out her phone. She set Arianna's hand on the railing. Arianna screamed. Frederic could only hold her hand and look helplessly upon his struggling wife. “What's wrong? Are you in pain?” Staylon questioned, worried. Arianna continued to scream. A nurse ran into the room. She picked up Arianna's hand. Arianna gasped. The nurse set her hand on the bed. “I think the railing pinched her. The spider bite probably felt like a pinch. She was probably scared.” The nurse explained. Arianna yawned. She curled up with her doll and fell asleep. “She hasn't got long.”. “The only picture I have is of Arianna putting Becky on the elevator. Wait…” Staylon trailed off. She noticed the spider in the elevator. She zoomed in. “That's the spider!” She explained, pointing to it. Cassandra took the phone. She pulled out her pencil and notebook. “Black with red backside and legs.”. She spoke as she wrote. She went back to typing. “Ha! It's a black baron widow spider!” She explained. She quickly wrote it down. “What should I do if I get bitten by a paste question mark?” She spoke as she typed. “Let's go to the WHO site.”. She moved the mouse. “Go to the hospital immediately, the victim should die within the week, the only cure is Sundrop, which is illegal in developed regions…” Cassandra read. “Corona isn't developed!” Staylon explained.

“Everything's legal in Corona!” Both of the girls explained. “How much does it cost?” Staylon questioned. “It's made of gold… So, it's 2,0000 Corona per ounce.”. “That's 

more than anybody makes around here in a year!” Staylon exclaimed. “It's a flower that grows on islands.” Cassandra explained. “What does it look like?” Staylon questioned. “Golden, glowing, lily with green stem.”. Staylon stood up. “I saw that in my Dad's garden!” She exclaimed. Cassandra smiled. She frowned. “Isn’t that illegal?” She questioned. “He’s family so it isn't stealing.” Staylon explained. Cassandra smiled.

* * *

That night Staylon was packing her backpack at the palace. She opened the fridge. She threw a granola bar in her backpack. Suddenly, she heard her dad's friend say, “If you take the Sundrop you will unleash an ancient curse, by removing the light you will unleash unimaginable darkness.”. “Really, Weas?” She questioned as she threw her backpack around her shoulder. She jumped on the fire pole that went down to the throne room. When she got down there, Frederic, Gabriella, Lord Quririn, Cassandra, and Weasel were looking at her. “What? It was kind of an emergency this time.” She explained. “We people of Corona are sovereign from the rule of one man,” She started, looking at Weasel. “As your leader I can take or veto suggestions,” Frederic continued. “Not one man alone can tell us what to do.” Gabriella picked up, smiling. “At the end of the day we all must decide for ourselves.” Lord Quririn picked up. “And. we are taking the Sundrop!” Cassandra explained. Weasel rolled his eyes and walked out.

Staylon and Cassandra walked outside. “Yes!” Staylon announced. “We can probably bike to the mansion from here.” Cassandra announced getting on her bike. Staylon jumped on her bike. The girls rode to Baron Mansion. 

Once at Baron Mansion, the girls jumped off their bikes. There was a giant wall surrounding the mansion. Cassandra looked around. “Com'on” Beckoned Staylon. She pressed on the wall and it opened up. The girls slipped in. “Nice!” Cassandra explained, quietly. Staylon smiled. Staylon saw the Sundrop flow. She picked it up. “Hey, little missy, don't touch that!” She heard her dad's voice exclaim. She heard gunshots. She and Cassandra ran out of the garden. 

Staylon and Cassandra got on their bikes. Staylon set the flower in the bike basket. With gunshots ringing in the girls’ ears they quickly biked down the street. “Hey, let's go in there.” Cassandra suggested, pointing to the small tunnel ahead. “Good idea.” Staylon told her as she turned into the tunnel. Cassandra followed her. The girls rode into the tunnel. Baron tried to turn into the tiny tunnel, but he hit his head on the tunnel. He flew off his motorcycle. The girls laughed. They safely made it to the hospital. 

Once at the hospital the girls got off their bikes. “You lock up our bikes and I’ll go to the room.” Staylon explained as she took the Sundrop out of her bike basket. Cassandra nodded. She went to the elevator. She went to the room. 

Frederic was holding Arianna and Gabbi was rubbing her back. She was bundled in blankets. Cassandra walked into the room. “Do you have the flower?” Gabbi questioned. “Yes.” Staylon replied as she set down the Sundrop. Gabbi took it and put it in a bottle of hot water. It melted. Frederic took it and raised up Arianna's head using a remote. “Drink. This will help you.” He whispered in her ear. He put it next to her mouth. She drank the bottle. Frederic set it down. Using the remote, he reclined the bed. Arianna fell asleep. “Alright Girls, let's go.” Gabbi whispered. The girls slipped out of the room. 

Once back home, Staylon and Cassandra got into the house and quickly walked upstairs. They changed into pajamas and went to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning Gabbi was awakened by her phone ringing. She quickly flipped her legs around and sat up. She unplugged it. She looked at it and saw that it was Frederic. She quickly answered it and put it by her ear. “Hi.” She quickly breathed. “Sorry if I woke you up.” Frederic apologized. “No, no, your good.” Gabbi soothed. “Arianna had her baby at midnight last night. She went into labor shortly after you left! The nurse checked her and the baby's vitals and they're perfectly healthy and ready to be discharged. If you want to come by before we leave that would be great.” He announced. “Okay we'll be there shortly.” Gabbi told him before hanging up. She got dressed and ran upstairs to wake up the girls. 

About an hour later, after everybody had gotten ready for the day the girls were in the Gothels’ preis. “Where are we going?” Questioned Staylon. “Frederic and Arianna have a big surprise for you at the hospital.” Gabbi explained. The girls smiled. 

* * *

After the girls got to the hospital, they went inside. They went to Arianna's room. Frederic was joining her in her hospital bed. They were holding a newborn baby. Arianna looked up and saw Gabriella, Cassandra, and Staylon. She smiled. Gabriella came close to the bed. The girls followed her. Arianna passed the baby to Gabriella. “Her name is Rapunzel.” She told her. Cassandra and Staylon looked at Rapunzel. She had long golden hair. “Where’d she get so much hair?” Cassandra questioned. Arianna and Frederic just giggled. “Well, that's just the way it is.” Arianna explained. “Would you like to hold her?” Cassandra looked at Gabriella. Gabriella took Cassandra close to her and handed Rapunzel to her. “Now support her head,” Gabriella reminded her. 

* * *

That night, after Arianna, Frederic, and Rapunzel were discharged and everybody was asleep, Baron snuck into the palace. Arianna stirred in her sleep. She woke up and sat up. She listened. She heard Frederic snoring, Rapunzel breathing and… footsteps? She got out of bed. She opened the bedroom door and saw a very aged Baron. “Oh My Gosh! Fancy seeing you here.” She exclaimed. Baron gruffed. “You stole my flower.” He explained. “Dud, I literally fainted in your house last week.”. Arianna looked at Baron tiredly. “So I have no idea what you're talking about.”.

“So I'm going to steal your baby.”. “NO YOU'RE NOT!” Arianna screamed. Baron raised his gun. He shot her in the shoulder. Arianna fell down. Baron picked up Rapunzel and jumped out the window. 


	2. Chapter 1: Set Yourself Free

18 years later Arianna woke up to birds chirping. She yawned. She went over to the window. She set her hands on the window sill. She sat on it. “Well, today's another day. Another day to get this right.” She whispered. She looked at the picture of Rapunzel on the nook. “I will find you.” She said determinedly. She looked out.

* * *

In an apartment in the woods, Rapunzel was playing hide and go seek. She used her hair to pull up her pet chameleon, Pascal. Pascal squeaked. “Another one for me.” Rapunzel announced. “What do you want to do?” She questioned. Pascal pointed out the window. “No. We can't leave.”. Pascal frowned. “Com'on.” Rapunzel took the chameleon inside. She began to sing: 

“Locked inside a tower 

Kept behind a wall 

Sheltered from a world you’ve barely known 

That’s the way they treat you 

And what’s worst of all 

Who's to blame? Just you and you alone 

There's much more inside of you than anyone can see 

And now the choice is yours 

Life waits beyond the doors 

So step on through, the time has come 

And only you can set yourself free! 

No one else can tell you what to do 

Or who to be! 

No one gets to say if you will stay or go 

So use the gifts you're given 

Make the world your own 

Look inside your heart and find the key...

And set yourself free!

Bound up by your worries 

Trapped by your mistakes 

Forced to play a role you never chose 

Why not test your limits? 

You've got what it takes 

Let it out and follow where it goes 

No more letting someone else define you to a "T" 

You know that you are strong 

You've known it all along 

So seize the day, let down your hair 

You’ll find a way to set yourself free! 

Now it's up to you and what you'll do 

And who you’ll be!

You get to decide how far and wide you go 

So look to the horizon 

Open up your wings! 

Fly away to find your destiny...

And set yourself free!”


	3. Chapter 2: No Crown? No Problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Theift, implied skate accident, drugging

Arianna got ready and went downstairs. When she passed by the throne room, she notice her childhood friend, Eug- ah Flynn Rider hanging from a rope by Rapunzel's crown. He waved. Arianna rolled her eyes. He took the crown. The guards ran over to him. Arianna went to the kitchen. She sat down. “Good morning, Ari.” Frederic told her. Gabbi poured some orange juice in a mug and gave it to Arianna. Arianna took it. A guard rushed in. 

“Your Majesties, Rapunzel's crown has been stolen!” The guard announced. “What!” Cassandra exclaimed as she stood up. “And they will tear each other into pieces, Jesus Christ this will be fun!” Arianna sang quietly before she sipped her orange juice. “By who?” Questioned Staylon. “The one and only Flynn Rider!” Varian, the royal engineer exclaimed as he staked by. They're was a crash. “VARIAN THAT IS WHY I SAID NOT IN THE HOUSE!” Quirin exclaimed as he ran by. “Oh My Gosh, Varian, are you okay?!” Staylon questioned as she ran by. “People are crazy.” Arianna announced. “We have to catch him!” Cassandra announced. “Yay, we're going to catch a thief who stole a completely useless item.” Announced Arianna, sarcastically. Gabbi gave a nervous smile. “Com'on, Arianna this will be fun.” Staylon explained as she and Cassandra literally drug Arianna outside. 


	4. Chapter 1: Set Yourself Free

18 years later Arianna woke up to birds chirping. She yawned. She went over to the window. She set her hands on the window sill. She sat on it. “Well, today's another day. Another day to get this right.” She whispered. She looked at the picture of Rapunzel on the nook. “I will find you.” She said determinedly. She looked out. 

* * *

In an apartment in the woods, Rapunzel was playing hide and go seek. She used her hair to pull up her pet chameleon, Pascal. Pascal squeaked. “Another one for me.” Rapunzel announced. “What do you want to do?” She questioned. Pascal pointed out the window. “No. We can't leave.”. Pascal frowned. “Com'on.” Rapunzel took the chameleon inside. She began to sing: 

“Locked inside a tower 

Kept behind a wall 

Sheltered from a world you’ve barely known 

That’s the way they treat you 

And what’s worst of all 

Who's to blame? Just you and you alone 

There's much more inside of you than anyone can see 

And now the choice is yours 

Life waits beyond the doors 

So step on through, the time has come 

And only you can set yourself free! 

No one else can tell you what to do 

Or who to be! 

No one gets to say if you will stay or go 

So use the gifts you're given 

Make the world your own 

Look inside your heart and find the key...

And set yourself free!

Bound up by your worries 

Trapped by your mistakes 

Forced to play a role you never chose 

Why not test your limits? 

You've got what it takes 

Let it out and follow where it goes 

No more letting someone else define you to a "T" 

You know that you are strong 

You've known it all along 

So seize the day, let down your hair 

You’ll find a way to set yourself free! 

Now it's up to you and what you'll do 

And who you’ll be!

You get to decide how far and wide you go 

So look to the horizon 

Open up your wings! 

Fly away to find your destiny...

And set yourself free!”


	5. Chapter 4: Father Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Child abuse, emotional abuse

“Hello Father” Rapunzel greeted as she pulled Baron up. “Hi flower, I don't know how you do that every day without fail!” Baron exclaimed as he climbed over the window sill. “Oh, it's nothing.” Rapunzel explained. “Then I don't know why it takes you so long!” He exclaimed. Rapunzel frowned. “I'm just kidding, sweetheart! Stop taking everything so seriously and sing for me!”. Rapunzel sat Baron down in a chair. 

“Hey, Father, you know the lanterns?”. 

“You mean the stars.” Baron corrected her. “No, I have tracked stars and they appear constantly in the sky, but these one's only appear on my birthday each year. And I just feel like they're meant for me. Since I am 18 this year, I thought you could take me to go see them.”. Rapunzel pulled back a curtain to reveal a painting of the apartment and the stars. “Flower, what have I told you about going outside?”. 

“I know, but,”. 

“YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS FLAT EVER!”. Rapunzel looked at him, shocked. He sighed. He began to sing: 

“You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...!

Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear

Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet 

Shh! Trust me, pet Father knows best

Father knows best, listen to your Father It's a scary world out there Father knows best, one way or another Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes, the plague Yes! Also large bugs, women with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

Father's right here Father will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama, stay with dada Father knows best

Father knows best, take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive Sloppy, underdressed, Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive

Gullible, naïve, positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda skinny I'm just saying 'cause I luv you

Father understands, Father's here to help you All I have is one request”

“Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.” Baron told her. “Yes Father.” Rapunzel confined. 

“Don't forget it, you'll regret it Father knows best.”. 

“Father, I changed my mind, I want new paints.” Rapunzel told him. “Rapunzel, you know that is a three day trip.” Baron reminded her. “I know, but I thought those would be a better idea than the lanterns.” Rapunzel explained. Baron kissed her hair. Rapunzel put her hair out the window of the apartment. Baron climb down. “See you in a bit my flower.” He told her. “Goodbye Father.” Rapunzel told him. She stared out the window for a few minutes. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Wind in my Hair

Chapter 5: The Wind in my Hair 

Rapunzel ran back to her bedroom. She pulled back the curtain. Arianna, Cassandra, the Staylon got out of the bed. Rapunzel opened the closest. Flynn’s body fell out. Staylon and Cassandra put him in the chair. Rapunzel tied him on with her hair. Pascal stuck his tongue in Flynn's ear. Flynn screamed. Arianna and Staylon giggled. “Would you stop it?!” He questioned. “Let's go outside.” Cassandra announced. 

Arianna, Cassandra, Flynn, and Staylon climbed down the apartment. Rapunzel stood on the window sill. “You coming, Blondie?” Flynn questioned. “Here I go.” Rapunzel announced. She tied her hair on the flower basket hook. Pascal tied himself in with Rapunzel's hair. He gave her a thumbs up. She smiled. She jumped down. She giggled. When her feet hit the grass, she began to sing. 

“Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping

Dreaming of things I've never tried

Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine

What if the doors began to open?

What if the knots became untied?

What if one day, nothing stood in my way

And the world was mine?

Would it feel this fine?

Cause I got the wind in my hair

And a gleam in my eyes

And an endless horizon

I got a smile on my face

And I'm walking on air

And everything life oughta be

It's all gonna happen to me out there

And I'll find it, I swear

With the wind in my hair

So many roads I've yet to travel

So many friends I haven't met

So many new adventures just around the bend

Plenty of mysteries to unravel

Tons of mistakes to not regret

So much to see, and to do and to be

A whole life to spend

And it doesn't end

And I got the wind in my hair

And a song in my heart

And the fun's only starting

I got a skip in my step

And I haven't a care

And everything life oughta be

But I know that it's waiting for me out there

And I'll find it, I swear

With the wind in my hair”


	7. Chapter 6: I Got a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking, alcohol, beer

“This is the best day ever!” Rapunzel cried as she ran around a tree. “I am a despicable human being!” Rapunzel cried into the grass. “I am never going back!” Rapunzel cried as she ran around in the grass. “I have to go back.”. “Father doesn't know what would kill him.” Rapunzel told herself as she sat on a rock in the stream, holding a lily. “Oh My Gosh this would kill him!” She cried into the tree. Rapunzel cried in a cave. Flynn went over to her. “I'm only picking up bits and pieces of your situation, overprotective father, pet frog…” He began. Arianna shot him a glare. “Chemelen.” She corrected. “Whatever!” Flynn told her. “What I'm saying is that a little teenage rebellion, a little adventure, that's healthy for you.”. Rapunzel looked at him. “Do you really think?” She questioned. “‘Think’? I know so! Hey, I know of a place that we can go.” Flynn told her. She looked up at him. “Do you like ducklings?” He questioned. “No! No! Flynn don't do it!” Cassandra interrupted. “Yes!” Rapunzel repiled. Arianna rolled her eyes. 

“Your finest table please!” Flynn announced as he opened the door to The Snuggly Duckling Pub. There were big, musclur, men inside the pub. Rapunzel cringed. Arianna took her hand and lead her inside. “That there is really bad man smell.” Flynn told the girls. He looked over his shoulder at Rapunzel and Arianna. “Hey, Blondie, you don't look so good. Let's get you back to your tower.” He told Rapunzel. Just, then, a man with a hook hand stepped up. “Hey, he's the guy on the news!” He announced. “Let's turn him in for money!” A man in a blue shirt announced as he ran out of the bar. “I want the money!” The man with a hook hand cried. “No me!” Another man cried. “I could use the money! I'm broke!” A man with a bucket head announced as he grabbed Flynn. “Gentlemen! I'm sure that there's a more civil way to figure this out!” Screamed Flynn from inside of the mob. The girls looked for a way to get him out. “That branch is about the Hook Hand guy’s head!” Arianna noticed as she pointed to the branch. “Great idea! But how are we going to get to it?” Cassandra questioned. Rapunzel through her hair around the branch. She pulled on it. The branch came down and smacked the Hook Hand thug on the head. He turned around and looked at the girls. “Give me back my guide! Hadn't you ever had a dream?” Rapunzel questioned. The Hook Hand Thug came up to them. The girls cringed. “I had a dream once,” he began to sing. 

“I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence wise, my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look

And my temper, and my hook

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist”

Hook Hand began to sing. 

“Can't ya see me on the stage performin' Mozart

Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?”

Hook Hand’s hook took off the keys as he scaled the piano. Rapunzel giggled as she blocked them with her frying pan. 

“Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show tune medley

Thank you

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream”

Hook Hand sang. 

“He's got a dream

He's got a dream”

The Thugs joined in. 

“See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem

Though I do like breaking fevers

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else

I've got a dream”

Hook Hand continued to sing. 

“I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes”

Big Nose sang as he pointed to his forearm. 

“And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes”

He continued as he held up his foot. 

“And my goiter, and my nose

I really wanna make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?”

Big Nose sang as he sat in a bucket with a short little man in a diaper and pretended to row in a stream. 

“Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter”

He sang as he sent Shorty gliding around the pub. 

“'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream”

Big Nose sang. 

“he's got a dream”

The Thug chorus sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Big Nose sang. 

“he's got a dream”

The Thug chorus sang.

“And I know one day, romance will reign supreme

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming 

Like everybody else

I've got a dream”

Big Nose sang. 

“Tor would like to quit and be a florist”

A thug arranged flowers in a vase. 

“Gunther does interior design”

Another thug straightened a portrait of a puppy. 

“Ulf is into mime”

The mime thug was miming. 

“Attila's cupcakes are sublime”

A thug gave cupcakes to Rapunzel, Arianna, and Cassandra. 

“Bruiser knits, Killer sews”

Two Thugs were knitting and sewing in the corner. 

“Fang does little puppet shows”

A thug was playing with puppets in the corner. 

“And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns”

A thug with a bucket head was playing with unicorns. He made them kiss. 

  
  


“And you?” Hook Hand questioned as he went over to Flynn. “Sorry boys, I don't sing.” Flynn announced. They pointed swords at him. Flynn got up on the table and began to sing: 

“I have dreams like you, no, really

Just much less touchy feely

They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny

On an island that I own

Tanned and rested and alone 

Surrounded by enormous piles of money”

Rapunzel stood up on the table. She began to sing: 

“I've got a dream”

“she's got a dream”

The thugs repeated. 

“I've got a dream”

Rapunzel sang. 

“she's got a dream”

The thugs repeated. 

“I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam

And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower”

Unfortunately, she sang that line when a certain someone was passing by the bar… 

“Like all you lovely folks

I've got a dream”

Rapunzel sang.

Arianna stood up on the table and began to sing: 

“I have dreams, like you -- no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely, 

They have nothing to do with talent or money, 

To find the lost princess on my own,

So I don't have be a-lone, 

And so life can get to being warm and sunny!”

Staylon and Cassandra cheered.

Cassandra stood up on the table and sang: 

“I have a dream! 

It is to become the captain of the guard! 

Thought it seems hard, 

I already have the current captain on my team!”

Cassandra sang. 

Staylon climbed up the table and began to sing: 

“I have a dream! 

It is to correct the injustice that we face, 

every day without grace, 

to the extreme”

“She's got a dream”

The Thugs sang. 

“he's got a dream”

“They've got a dream, we've got a dream

So our differences ain't really that extreme

We're one big team

Call us brutal, sick, sadistic

And grotesquely optimistic

'Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream”

The group sang as the thugs ran through fire. 

“I've got a dream”

Hook Hand sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Rapunzel sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Flynn sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Arianna sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Cassandra sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Staylon sang. 

“Woo, woo, woo, woo” Everybody cheered. 

“Yes, way down deep inside

I've got a dream”

Everybody sung. 

“Yeah!” Everybody cheered. The man in a blue shirt came back with the National Guard. “Where's Rider?” He questioned. Arianna, Cassandra, Staylon, Rapunzel, and Flynn hid under the table. Hook Hand tapped Rapunzel's shoulder. He pointed to a secret pasage. “Go live your dream.” He whispered. “Thanks!” Flynn repiled. “I was talking to her! Your dream sucks!” Hook Hand clarified. “Thank you for everything.” Rapunzel told him. She kissed him on the cheek. Hook Hand's eyes widened. Cassandra rolled her eyes. The group went in the secret passage. 


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets Unveiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Flood, spider bite, child neglect, death of a parent, car accident, suggested abortion, gun violence, kidnapping

“So, Arianna, where are you from?” Rapunzel questioned. “I don't want to talk about it.” Arianna explained. “Ya, blondie, what happens in Corona stays in Corona.” Flynn explained. Rapunzel sighed. “Now, I know I'm not supposed to ask about the father, or the hair, and frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog.” He started. “Chemelen.” Arianna corrected. “Whatever!” Flynn explained. “But, I want to know; if you want to so badly, why didn't you go before?” Flynn questioned. “Uhh…” Rapunzel started. “Eugene! Don't ask personal questions.” Cassandra scolded. “Who's Eugene?” Rapunzel questioned. “Guys! Do you hear footsteps?” Staylon questioned. The group stopped. They looked behind them. They saw the National Guard behind them. “Run!” Flynn screamed. The group began to run. 

The group ran outside to the dam. Rapunzel looked around. The National Guard came out on the cliff. “Who are they?” Rapunzel questioned. “They don't like me.” Flynn repiled. “Flynn! That's the National Guard!” Cassandra letturced. Baron ran out on the cliff. “He wants my guts!” Arianna announced. A white basset hound ran out between the National Guard. “That's my puppy!” Arianna announced. “Okay, Arianna give me a hug.” Rapunzel told Arianna. Arianna hugged Rapunzel. Rapunzel lassoed her hair onto the piece of wood onto the dam. “Okay, Arianna you get your puppy when we swing by.” Rapunzel told her. Rapunzel jumped off the cliff. She swung by the white basset hound. “Come here Maxie.” Arianna cooed. The basset hound jumped on the girls. Arianna and Rapunzel held it.

Rapunzel landed on a cliff. Rapunzel put Arianna down and Arianna let the dog down. Rapunzel lassoed Cassandra, Staylon, and Flynn wrists together. She pulled them onto the cliff. The dam broke. The group ran into the cave. 

“We should be safe in here.” Explained Cassandra. Water flooded the cave. Maxie barked. Arianna picked her up. “This is all my fault. I should have stayed in the apartment.”. “Rapunzel, think of all things that you done since you left that tower.” Arianna reminded her. Arianna kicked the rock wall. She groanned. “That's rock, Honey!” Cassandra screamed. “‘We should be safe in here.’ As water floods cave.” Flynn mocked. Cassandra groanned. “EUGENE FITZHERBERT!” Cassandra scolded. “Who's Eugene?” Rapunzel questioned. “My real name is Eugene.” Flynn admitted. “I have magic hair that glows when I sign.” Rapunzel admitted. Eugene gasped. Rapunzel began to sing: 

“Flower gleam and glow, 

let your power shine, 

make the clock reverse, 

bring back what once was mine,”

The water rose above Rapunzel's head. She held her breath. Her hair began to glow. It pointed to an exit. Eugene swam towards the exit. He removed the rocks. The group fell out of the cave. The girls ran out of the river. “We're alive!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “Thanks to you.” Arianna added on. Rapunzel blushed. “Her hair glows!” Eugene exclaimed. “Oh, it doesn't just glow,” Rapunzel explained. Pascal smiled. “Why is he smiling at me?” Eugene questioned. 

Later that night Rapunzel was wrapping her hair around Arianna's foot. “You're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your hair around The Queens’ injured foot.” Eugene remarked. Arianna groanned. “Sorry, sweetie, just hold on.” Rapunzel cooed. She began to sing: 

“Flower gleam and glow, 

let your power shine, 

make the clock reverse, 

bring back what once was mine, 

what once was mine.”.

Rapunzel's hair began to glow. The group’s eyes widened. She unwrapped it. Arianna's foot was healed. The group gasped. Arianna put her sock back on. “How long has it been doing that?” Arianna questioned. “Umm… Forever?” Rapunzel repiled. 

Arianna looked at her. Rapunzel put her head in her head. She pulled her hair back to revile one little brown lock. “Father says when I was a baby people used to try to cut it and sell it. But, once it's cut it turns brown and loses it's power.” She explained. “That's why you never left.” Eugene finished. “Are you going back?” Cassandra questioned. “Yes” Rapunzel repiled. She thought for a minute. “No!” She boldy replied. She put her head in her hands again. “I don't know.”. She sat up and sighed. 

“So, Eugene Fitzherbert, where did Flynn Rider come from?” Rapunzel questioned. Eugene chuckled. “It's time that you hear the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert.” He announced. Rapunzel scotted closer. Eugene chuckled again. “In the orphanage there was this book I use to read every night to the younger kids,  The Tales of Flynnaggain Rider , swashbukling rogue, taste for adventure, reliable with the ladies…” Rapunzel chuckled. “Was he a thief too?” She questioned. Eugene look at her. “No, no, no, actually he had enough money to go wherever he wanted and do whatever he pleased.” He explained. 

“... and for kids with nothing, that was only a dream.” Arianna explained. “Were you an orphan, too?” Rapunzel questioned. “No, no,... Kinda?” Arianna stuttered. “My father died in a car accident while my mother was in labor with me. He went to get a few things from the palace, fell asleep at the wheel… and never woke up I guess?”. Rapunzel frowned. “And when I was 18 my mother disappeared. We were hiking in the mountains and we got separated and I was the only one who came back. So I got married to a wonderful man named Frederic and I took on the duties of the kingdom. Fast forward a few years later, I was a fourth semester law student, happily married to Fred, and I think was carrying the heir of the kingdom!”. Rapunzel smiled. “But, things took a turn for the worst. One day, I was at Staylon’s house and we were playing with Barbies and I got bite by a spider.”. Rapunzel shot Arianna a confused look. “Her Dad had a Black Baron Widow Spider as a pet at the time.” Arianna explained. Rapunzel still looked confused. “My Dad's a really strange guy.” Explained Staylon. “So I passed out and was taken to the hospital where they found out that I had a serious infection and was fighting for my life and my unborn daughter.”. Rapunzel gasped. “Nobody thought that she was going to make it. The doctors found out that the baby was sick also by an ultrasound. So they decided not to give her a cesarean. It all seemed hopeless until we were researching how to treat the spider bite and we found out about the Sundrop.” Cassandra continued. “Which my Dad had in his garden at the time.” Staylon explain. “ _ You stole a flower from your own father?! _ ” Rapunzel supisely questioned. “I was eight at the time and my logic was ‘he's family, so it isn't stealing’. Anyways, so we went and got the flower, and Frederic fed it to her and she was healed.”. Rapunzel smiled. “The next morning, I went into labor and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had glowing blonde hair, just like you.” Arianna explained. Rapunzel smiled. “But, that night my dad broke into the palace.” Staylon continued. Rapunzel jumped. “I tried to defend myself with a gun, but I got shot in the shoulder. And Baron abducted my daughter.” Arianna explained. 

“Oh, Arianna, I am so sorry, if I had known…” Rapunzel started. “It's okay. You couldn't have.” Arianna answered, with a monotone voice. “I have just kept moving on and busting through the barriers.”. Rapunzel hugged her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update guys. Just with the corritien stuff going on and school stuff, I've had troubles finding time to update.


End file.
